Black Silk
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. **The Black and White challenge**
1. Dark Intentions

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_A/N: For Dokuga's "Black and White challenge" This fanfic is on AFF but I decided to post it here as well. For those who aren't old enough to read on those sites ;)_

* * *

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

_Prompt 1: Dark Intentions_

Kagome felt the magic engulf her as she jumped into the well leading her back to the Feudal era, where she lived with her mate and two pups. She was really excited about something as she climbed up the vines pulling her yellow backpack with her.

Coming back a week later, she sat on the ledge and stared up at the sunshine and birds chirping happily. No congestion, no sounds of cars, pollution or bright lights. She wondered if her pups, Shippo and Rin had been missing her. Well she brought them chocolates, candy, crayons, a doll for Rin (with a matching dress for her to wear too) and Action figures for Shippo. She adjusted her silk haori and hakama's. Easy travel wear. Also easy movement in case she needed to kick ass. Wearing a kimono and climbing a well and walking around in a fast pace? would be impossible. She'd leave Kimono wearing to the palace and during western village visits.

Her guards would be here soon—as they had probably picked up her scent already. Her mate, Sesshomaru had let her go home with a few guards, her personal maid for company and an assassin (she didn't know about) who was also accompanying their little group. She didn't know about the death threats they were given by Sesshomaru if anything happened to her. He didn't even want a scratch on her he told them. Not a single male to touch her. He didn't want her coming home upset either.

Inuyasha had grumbled and glared as much as he could wondering why he wasn't allowed to go with Kagome like usual but of course he didn't win because the day Sesshomaru trusted him with Kagome again was the day Naraku joined their side. Sesshomaru knew-as did many in Royal youkai court that the hanyou **_still_** had feelings for the Miko even though he had mated Kikyo (who had been brought back to life) with Kagome's kindness and Miko powers…much to Sesshomaru's disappointment. He would've gladly ended both their lives but Kagome and her acts of random kindness…he had just sighed and let her do as she wished.

Inuyasha and the rest of the tachi were allowed residence in Sesshomaru's palace or to visit anytime had they chosen not to stay here. Sango had been so thrilled that she took it without even stopping to think about it. She had thought she'd be separated from Kagome; after all, they were like sisters. Sango was also a great help with her knowledge about demons and how to deal with them. The castle was full of them!

Thinking about how much fun it was to live in the palace—Miroku always embarrassing himself with the ladies suddenly she stood up feeling someone's presence and her stomach knotted in dread. Red…silver… shit could it be? He was by himself? "Inuyasha. Err…Hi? You're uhm…came alone did you?" Kagome managed replaying what Sesshomaru had told her recently. No doubt Sesshomaru was going to exile or kill Inuyasha this time. To think he couldn't trust his own brother and Sesshomaru was nice enough to let him stay in the palace too. Why? She wasn't sure.

_-Flashback- _

_"Kagome, my mate. Whatever happened in the past with you and your tachi wandering the wilderness, camping out in the dark, him and his so-called honor to not harm you is the past and done. I do not ever want to see you alone in any situation with Inuyasha. As sad as it may be, no matter what that hanyou spouts is not to be trusted. Ever." _

_-End flashback- _

"Yeah I did. Apparently everyone else is busy at the moment." He said. Kagome wasn't really listening to him as he spoke other things and the going-on's in the palace. What were they busy doing? Had they forgotten about the date? Sesshomaru forgot about her? And also all the while she was thinking about how Inuyasha got here first. He wasn't told when she'd be coming back or even that she left at all. Her guard said they'd be in Kaede's village. She was growing uncomfortable slowly and said she was headed towards the village to wait. Inuyasha followed her.

Kagome was still deep in thought and not watching where she was going. What was keeping them? Surely they wouldn't shirk/avoid their duty. Sesshomaru would have their heads. Only Inuyasha was here and even Kikyo didn't come with him. Suddenly Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her. "Inu-yasha…" Kagome said slowly trying to break loose. What? Had he gone mad? Sesshomaru would smell his scent on her shirt now! His philosophy was always 'touch my mate and you die'

"Keh. If you want to fall in that deep ditch be my guest wench." He said shrugging letting go of her. Like hell he wanted to touch her haori. The bastard's insignia was on her shoulder-him (Inuyasha) never showing that it always bothered him. He wanted to tear it off. She looked ahead of her and saw that yes there was a very deep ditch that she would've likely injured herself.

"Thanks." Kagome said backing away slowly. Suddenly she saw that they were in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be going. They were deep inside the forest. Why hadn't Inuyasha stopped her? He knew where the village was. Shrugging she turned around to walk back when Inuyasha stopped her and Kagome looked at him, confusion and wariness in her eyes.

_-Western palace- _

The sounds heard were thunder, screaming, sword against sword and demons attacking left and right. All of the western army was outside the palace currently fighting off what seemed millions of demons. Everyone was in danger at the palace—the royal court had been ordered to stay inside. Sango…she wanted to go and fight but here she was sitting in Sesshomaru's study with Kikyo, Miroku, Rin and Shippo…and slowly getting angrier. She was sitting on a sofa in front of a fireplace doing nothing!

"Sango. My violent love. Do not worry about…." Miroku started.

A (BOOM!) was heard from outside followed by a shriek and the walls shook. Rin bit her lip, eyes watery-wanting her mama Kagome. Shippo patted her back to tell her it would be okay. He was worried too but didn't want his little sister to know that. He had to be the brave one. They were okay but was mama? She wasn't here yet.

_-Outside- _

_Blood everywhere…_

_ demon bones and guts…_

_ pieces of bodies torn apart—so marred no one would be able to tell who is was anymore…_

"Milord! Where are they all coming from?" General Haru said going towards Sesshomaru.

The demons appeared out of nowhere. On a day like this? Why choose today? Sesshomaru knew this couldn't be Naraku's doing. It wasn't his style. Suddenly a thought hit him and his eyes widened. "Kagome…." He said. A sinking feeling in his stomach. This was to keep them busy here while someone grabbed his beloved mate? He growled, eyes flashing red scaring Haru. _'Uh-oh…Sesshomaru-sama is not happy.'_ He thought.

"Sire…lady Kagome…wasn't she…wasn't her highness supposed to return from home today?" Haru asked slowly. Sesshomaru was in a trying (irritated) mood and he didn't want Sesshomaru to lash out on him.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: TBC….Please read and review! thanks!_


	2. Danger

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_A/N: For Dokuga's "Black and White challenge" _

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Prompt 2: Danger_

_-Western Palace- _

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said slowly trying to control himself. He hadn't seen him at all today. His beast was slowly taking over wanting to find the hanyou and tear him to pieces with his fangs.

"I…I do not know sire. He has been missing since this morning." Haru said head bowed. He should have been here to fight off the demons—his father's fang would've proved useful at a time like this. "You don't suppose…." Haru started eyes shocked that this could've been instigated by Inuyasha? Of all things? Was he that infatuated with her highness? Surely milord would kill him for sure after this. Stalling for time was Inuyasha-sama? Both brother's never really got along. Ever.

"How do you suppose he found out it was today Haru?" he asked.

"I….Sire…" Haru stuttered. Was he going to kill him? He gulped. Well he better say something! "Inuyasha grumbled that he wanted to go with Kagome before….uhm…but I'm sure he didn't know she was going home. Although if he's with her now then….he knows that's where she came from."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. Haru blew a sigh of relief. His life would be spared today it seemed.

_-Inuyasha and Kagome- _

"Inuyasha…move. Let me pass. I have to go to the village." She said. He didn't move an inch and Kagome grew suspicious why he did so.

"Kagome. Your guard dogs aren't at the village. I've checked before I came for you." he said calmly. She looked at him after the 'words' he used.

"Then where are they Inuyasha?" Kagome said slowly backing away without him noticing. He shrugged a, 'I don't know' look and said last he saw them they were at the palace busy that they must have forgotten about her. Then asked why she went home without him? He always escorted her to the well.

Her blood ran cold all of a sudden and without warning she ran off, leaving her yellow pack on the ground. She had to get away from him. No telling what he'd do while they were alone. She hoped everyone back home was okay. Inuyasha was behind it all. For this? For some alone time with her? What had he done that was making everyone kept so busy?

She heard him…he was following her close behind and she was scared. She was terrified. She was glad she wasn't wearing a kimono. She hoped she was running west-damn what wouldn't she do for demon speed right now. She made a scream sound when she found herself falling to the ground, flat on her stomach. Inuyasha had pushed her to the ground and turned her around, on top of her, pushing her legs apart ignoring her gasp. Her eyes widened as she saw his angry, really angry face.

Like he was furious…..

"Why do you love that fucking bastard Kagome? Why? He's a cold-hearted ass who tried to murder you bitch! Don't you get that much? " he shook her shoulders violently ignoring her when she told him to stop it and it was hurting her. He went on to say that she was part of his pack, his alpha female and he didn't give a damn if she was mated to Sesshomaru or was the lady of the damn west. She tried to cover her ears so she couldn't hear his rant or rude words anymore but he grabbed them and put them over her head, holding in an iron grip.

"Have you gone mad Inuyasha?" Kagome said trying to break free. God if Sesshomaru or anyone else saw them now….there would be a huge scandal that the lady of the west was cheating on her mate with his brother…the prince of the west of all people! Damn him! "Sesshomaru's going to tear you apart do you know that?!" Kagome said hoping he'd listen to that.

"Feh. Like I care." He said cockily. "You haven't been tamed you know that? He lets you run around doing whatever you want. His alpha female huh? You're my alpha female!" he roared to anyone who was listening in the forest. A shame they were the only ones-the sun already starting to set. No one would see them in the dark -and the west was far away from here, plenty of time for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha really." Kagome said starting to feel stiff of being in the same position. She was stalling for time. Surely someone would figure out she was missing and come to look for her. He growled at her, a threat for her to stop moving. His inner inu was telling him to take her now. What was he waiting for? Her mate was elsewhere not able to protect her. Once he had her, marked her she would be his. He didn't stop once to think of the consequences he would have to face.

"Don't you worry Kagome. This won't take a long time. All you have to do is stay still. Just once really. So I can get it out of my system. You just HAD to give yourself to that bastard brother of mine didn't you? Damn you and your virtue to not have sex before marriage! Or wait for the right mate! And you call Sesshomaru the 'right' mate? Kikyo's gone too! Doesn't that fact make you happy? You're always crying and whining about her."

"Inuyasha…Kikyo is not gone. I brought her back remember?" Kagome whispered. What was wrong with him? He was never like this even if he went all demon. She knew it was getting bad when she felt his hand on her thigh. Damn what she wouldn't do to have Miko powers…enough to purify his ass to hell. Hell she couldn't even purify a snail or a worm.

"Black Silk. Hmm… nice touch Kags." He said running a hand down the side of her Hakama's. He stroked her inner thigh and Kagome stiffened. He tore them off in anger knowing they were **one:** expensive. **two**: the bastard bought them for her and **three**: His scent was all over it. He probably had her beforehand. He too could travel into the future, Pity.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. He didn't respond as his demon form took over. He pried her legs apart and pushed a finger into her wet core moving it and ignoring Kagome's screams and cry's. Would no one hear her? She squirmed as she tried to use her legs trying hit him to no avail. "Stop! Just stop it!" Kagome said.

_'Damn you Sesshomaru! I'm going to purify you when I see you next!' _Kagome thought viciously.

_-Western Palace- _

"Milord." General Haru said bowing. His grey eyes were grave. The noise of the fight hadn't lessened any. They spoke a while when something came flying towards them…..Sesshomaru destroyed it without looking and then continued to talk as if nothing happened.

"This Sesshomaru is going towards Inuyasha's Forest. Take care of things here Haru along with General Senjou." With that he was off. He was sure where he would find his _little brother_ Inuyasha…he would find his beloved mate Kagome. He motioned for the first unit's generals to follow him-he was going for Kagome and his generals could grab the hanyou. He'd have the generals drag Inuyasha back to the palace-then he'd take care of him. Whether it was killing him or tearing him to shreds, whichever thought came first.

No doubt Kagome would be upset with him for a while-and Sesshomaru couldn't stand her being upset about anything.

Inuyasha…how had he managed all of this? Just for a chance with his mate? His blood boiled as he thought about Inuyasha with his mate Kagome lying together, him on top of her- pushing himself into her body….Kagome's screams and cry's of pain…..that thought made him turn into his demon form as he took to the sky's-Haru watching from below shaking his head as he heard his master's howl of anger. No good was going to come out of this. His Sire was furious…beyond furious

….and this was the first time he'd ever seen him like this.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti:_ _So is Kagome going to plead for Inuyasha's life this time?_ _TBC…_.._Please read and review! thanks!_


	3. Deranged

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Deranged_

_-Inuyasha's forest- (With Kagome and Inuyasha)_

Kagome was beyond the state of panic….as she tried to get away from him. Damn Inuyasha! What good was going to come out of this? So Sesshomaru would find out now or later-what would that matter? Inuyasha was still a dead dog no matter what! A very painful death he was going to face that he didn't know about yet. She didn't take the brash hanyou for doing something so foolish! She tried shutting her legs feeling embarrassed as hell and trying to keep her mouth shut. Sounds of pleasure would make the hanyou feel differently. Maybe she could try and hold him off before he….

_Before what exactly? _

he raped her? he marked her? Realized he did something to shame the west and his family name-and later get killed for it? Would she protect him like she had done so in the past? "Inuyasha…" Kagome said trying her best to keep her voice even-like she wasn't horrified/shocked or wanted to purify him for his stupidity. Like hell Sesshomaru was going to spare his life this time or listen to her-maybe Inuyasha would be tortured and suffer pain before dying. He'd probably do away with Kikyo for good too.

Come to think of it….what the bloody hell was taking Sesshomaru or his guards so long?! She rarely got this angry but this situation wasn't proving to be….GASP! What would Sesshomaru say if he saw them and he'd think that…how would she face him now? She squirmed as she tried to pry her hands out of his grasp.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome repeated trying to sound like she was warning him. She could sit him, yes she could, but she was under him and she'd get dragged into the crater too so that was a negative too. She didn't want to be pulled into a ditch by her own subjugation spell, perhaps injured due to the hanyou on top of her.

"You belong to me and with me! I thought we had decided that long ago wench." He said thrusting his finger in deeper. Kagome winced in pain-her mind elsewhere not listening. Sesshomaru….her children…her friends. Had Inuyasha done something to them?!

"Did you…(struggle) do something… (resist) to stall everyone (pant)….from coming?" Kagome managed out. She was alone. She had to do this on her own. Before someone saw. He started to tear off her haori when his hand froze at the hem, the sky darkening-a vicious howl in the sky. She swore he gulped, fear in his eyes knowing it was a threat from another demon. Suddenly there was a loud boom/crash sound and she saw white/silver fur and red eyes looking her way.

The west was still fighting off demons that were lessening due to the amount of soldiers in Sesshomaru's army. A new rookie still in training was standing by his general of the second unit and asked "Uhm…Milord will be okay by himself right? And Lady Kagome…"

The general turned, raised an eyebrow and said, "Obviously you're the new rookie from my unit. It's **_Sesshomaru-sama._** He wasn't made the ruler of the west for nothing." He turned as he destroyed a demon that was coming his way. He heard rumors through the ranks that their lady was in danger from their own prince but he wasn't one to spread such vicious gossip around to degrade the royal family. He just hoped she was okay. She was the first kind lady—a Miko at that, he had ever seen or witnessed in his life. Her eyes full of laughter, a smile to anyone she met.

_'Sesshomaru!'_ Kagome's mind screamed happily. She would jump for joy and run to him to kiss him but she was lying on the ground, sore with an Inuyasha on top. He sank his fangs into the hanyou's back (to which he yelped) and threw him into the tree line effectively knocking him out. His guards would be here soon to tie him up. He had gotten here first. He didn't want to deal with Inuyasha yet. First he had to make sure Kagome was okay-really okay. He hoped she wasn't upset with him.

What he had seen. He would've liked to tear Inuyasha with his fangs right there. How dare he….after all she had done to convince Sesshomaru that he, Inuyasha was okay, redeeming himself for his past actions and would change his ways.

_Inuyasha…_

He turned into his human looking form as he gazed upon his mate, a sad defeated look on her face. She refused to look at him. Why? Inuyasha had destroyed and torn off the black silk hakama's she loved so much. His mood darkened as he remembered she said she was going to find a haori that 'looked good' with it and wear it home to show her family. Apparently they were good for travel wear too as she said. Better than that green uniform she wore anyway. He'd buy her a hundred more if she'd just look at him right now. What would her eyes say? In truth, her silence was making him feel uneasy.

He stepped closer to her as she felt his soldiers coming towards him. He turned and saw the generals averted their gazes as they saw their lady and step back. It was not respectful or right to stare at her in such a state of undress. Was she alright though? She had not been looking their way.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her. No way he wanted another male to look at her while she was half-naked. "Take him back to the palace. This Sesshomaru will deal with him later." He said to the first unit generals, his back turned and his voice so calm and cool that it was unnerving that even they shivered. They tied the knocked out hanyou and left dragging him along to put in the dungeons for now along with the other Miko, Kikyo. Demon court was going to have a field day trying to figure out what happened to the prince to warrant such actions from milord and anger him so.

They would be back soon and the prince would have hell to pay but perhaps milord would brush it all over? Inuyasha was from the royal family. It would make the west look bad in demon court….but then again, Sesshomaru was all about making examples and now it involved his mate. If he would allow-they would start torturing the hanyou asap.

They left and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap, his mokomoko wrapped around her, tapping her back in a rhythmic way. "Mate…" he said in a soothing manner. He knew that she understood that he was apologetic/sorry about not coming in time.

"I want to purify you." Kagome sniffled into his chest.

"Do you now mate?" he said, allowing a smirk to grace his features.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Hanyou's heading west…TBC….please read and review! thanks!_


	4. Defiant

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_A/N: For Dokuga's "Black and White challenge" _

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Defiant_

_-Forest- (sunset) _

As peaceful and calm the forest was, the wind blowing soothingly-the couple sitting at the base of the tree were not so much enjoying the serenity of it. Sesshomaru still held Kagome in his arms, furious (although his face didn't say so) wanting to shed his little brother's blood right at what he had seen but seeing to his mate had been more important. He was sure his soldiers were taking care of beating the hanyou before he, Sesshomaru took care of him. Kagome's breathing had returned to normal, somewhat. Perhaps sleeping would be good for her. They didn't need to return to the castle just yet. His mokomoko wrapped around her, he could smell the salt on her cheeks. His inner beast couldn't help but growl, pawing at his master to kill the hanyou.

_Tears…._

_His mate shed tears…_

_More precious than any jewel he could buy her…._

_He was going to kill Inuyasha very slowly and painfully, of this he knew for sure now…._

He shifted her in his arms and thought that it was true; no one would suspect the hanyou. His silky and smooth behavior in court that he had changed, winning friends and that Kikyo was his one and only….but that dog would never learn. True he never really spent any real time with his half-brother but actions spoke louder than words. Sesshomaru had secretly had a few soldiers trail him and his every move. Surely they would have seen him but they had been busy while the castle fighting off demons. No one had really noticed Inuyasha take off towards the well.

What had that hanyou been thinking? Once the deed was done he'd take Kagome as his mate? No lower demon could take/override the mark of a Taiyoukai—who were at the highest level in demon society/court. Every land knew that much. Perhaps it had been a mistake to have him stay in the castle. He had spent too much time outside in the wilds of Japan.

No doubt court was going to be a rumor-mill after they saw Inuyasha coming back to the castle in chains. Thrown in the dungeons along with his mate Kikyo? The lord and lady missing from the castle and coming back later than usual. Lady Kagome's older sister Sango threatening to shed Inuyasha's blood? With the holy monk trying to hold her back while she yelled up a storm telling him to take his perverted hands off of her? Guards and soldiers unable to do anything or harm anyone since these were their lady's trusted companions? What indeed was going on in the western castle?

He looked down at her wondering whether it was a good idea to try and say something to her or if she just wanted to stay here in the solace of his arms. It was getting darker as the black night sky was now filled with stars. "Kagome do you wish to get up now?" he asked carefully and calmly running a hand through her raven, silky hair in affection.

Kagome looked up at him and nodded sighing. "Yes. Perhaps we should go back now…it's getting darker although it's nice here with you. I brought uhm…my yellow pack with me, it's by the well…I have a change of clothes too, a yukata. There was a festival back home, I wore it and mother said I should take it back with me."

"A wise woman indeed." Sesshomaru said. Kagome cracked a smile despite their current situation. The both stood up; Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her while she walked towards the well. He wondered what the situation was back home and if the soldiers had effectively dealt with the demons. Inuyasha had been detained so maybe they had lessened somewhat. Inuyasha's defiant and disobedient behavior…and what he had just done to his beloved mate? It was a miracle he was acting calm.

Kagome walked towards the pack as she sighed dressing. She did not want to face Inuyasha or be asked what she wanted to do with him-maybe she'd let Sesshomaru decide what to do with the hanyou….

_he was blood related after all….no matter how tainted or dirty…_

She quietly opened her yellow pack and pulled out a yukata, followed by sandals-even though she knew Sesshomaru was going to say they were going by magic cloud and she was in 'no position' to walk so much. He cared in his own way….she smiled inwardly as she dressed, Sesshomaru making sure there was no danger lurking nearby.

They'd be there soon and she was sure all hell would break loose. Some wanting to spare the hanyou. Some demanding his death. Some wanting a fair trial-the rest of the lands opinion on this….and Sesshomaru? Well she was quite sure what he was going to say.

"Ready?" he said approving her look. Regal and graceful as always. He held out his hand and both got on, pack on the ground of the cloud they took off west.

_Whispers…._

_Shocked gasps from the ladies of court…_

The Royal guards were trying to stop her-failing, saying it was still too dangerous outside but Sango had a mind of her own as she heard the loud noises from outside. "Inuyasha! What did you do?!" Sango said marching up to him, Miroku following her—to make sure she didn't cause harm to anyone or accidently harm herself. She saw Inuyasha being dragged across the vast lawn in the front of the castle from Sesshomaru's study and knew he was up to no good or had something to anger Sesshomaru no doubt. He had been civil thus far with Inuyasha even allowing him shelter in the palace.

"My lady." They said, bowing as best they could. Sango nodded acknowledging them.

"Inuyasha…look.. at.. me." Sango said in a warning tone. He had been staring at the ground, not wanting to see his companions. His face would say it all.

"Sango I…." he said and looked up to see Sango and Miroku looking at him. He gulped. "I….did something….Oi! you bastards not so hard! I only did what was right! She's mine and always will be!" His eyes flashed red as he was dragged away, apologetic look from the general.

"How **dare** you speak to lady Sango like that and claim our lady as yours!?" he said hitting Inuyasha on the head, not caring he was a royal.

Sango didn't turn around as he passed by her. It had something to do with Kagome, of this she knew for sure. Inuyasha was 'skating on thin ice' so to speak. Normally she would stand up for her hanyou friend but this was out of her hands.

"Houshi-sama…" she said in a tired voice. He put a hand on her shoulder but it wasn't comforting. She turned around and put her head on his shoulder leaning in. "When will he learn?"

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: The verdict? TBC….please read and review! thanks!_


	5. Determined

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Determined_

The sky had darkened considerably as Sesshomaru could see the fires from the torches being lighted; his guards were doubled during the night-time. He couldn't have anything happen to his mate or his pups. Kagome had been silent this whole time they flew. He was concerned that she had gone into shock. He hoped that his generals had started torturing Inuyasha-as he had told them to do so. It would only be too pleasant to see Inuyasha's dirty blood spilling over the floor. The audacity of the hanyou astounded him. Had he, Sesshomaru expected this of him? that he would do such a thing in the future to anger Sesshomaru? Did Inuyasha think he was safe from harm now since he had the approval and acceptance of many in court, not caring he was a hanyou?

He had told one of them to alert Daichi to meet with him in his study once he arrived. He was one of the assassins in his employ, the most senior and skilled one, who had shown his worth time and time again. Yes he would be perfect to use (even the general from the first unit of his army had been taken aback at the order) because the assassin was used in the most important situations and was kept in the backgrounds. No one really knew who he was. He was just another trainer at the dojo (right?)

Sesshomaru sighed as he touched down onto their balcony. He was going to put Kagome in their chambers first, alert the healers and Sango-she was the one who could always speak to Kagome as a sister would….to which he was glad about. The breeze picked up behind them as the sheer curtains blew in the wind.

At least the weather was good Sesshomaru thought grimly as he put his mate down on the sheets. She clutched onto him telling him to 'not let go'. He kissed her forehead and said that they were back home, she was safe and Inuyasha was being taken care of. Still she didn't seem relaxed.

A knock on the door and Sesshomaru stood to go and open it to reveal Sango with a worried expression. "I…uhh…Sesshomaru-sama…(she bowed) I heard you arrived and saw Inuyasha being dragged…well… is Kagome- chan okay?" she managed.

"Sango. This Sesshomaru has told you time and again that you don't need to be so formal while our tachi is alone. Kagome…perhaps you should talk to her." He stepped aside to let her pass by. He was sure Sango had found out or was trying to-to see what the hell was going on. Quite a determined friend she was-she also managed to keep the monk Miroku in check….who seemed to be behaving since in the castle or perhaps that's just what he thought. She always looked after and cared for Kagome's welfare even if his beloved mate didn't realize it.

_-Dungeons- _

_A sound of a whip in the air…._

_Screams from prisoners…_

_Banging of cell doors…_

_Wails to free them from this misery…._

_Jeers of triumph from others (that they weren't the ones being hurt)_

"Don't hurt Kikyo! Just take it all out on me! She didn't do anything at all!" Inuyasha said cringing as the torture continued on. A whip here, punches there and hell he was bleeding in various areas. Sheesh so this is what happened to prisoners down here? These demons were brutal! They didn't really care who he was or what he did. They were following their 'lords' orders. How the hell could they see where they were hitting anyway? This place was dark as night! Black eeriness everywhere. Suddenly he heard a voice that didn't make him feel better.

"Correct. The undead Miko did _nothing _at all now did she?" A calm, collected voice said from behind him. Inuyasha couldn't turn around to see but that soft and silky voice of his, the aura that was coming from him made goosebumps arise in Inuyasha. He knew one thing… that this demons behind him was not friendly and someone that needed to be taken seriously. He walked forward and stood before Inuyasha. His gray eyes piercing into Inuyasha that made him shiver. His expression revealed nothing about him. His dress said he was probably a soldier of high status since he came to interrogate the prince right? That's all this was. Questioning.

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed he asked casually, "Think it's very amusing do you? to touch the lady of the west-and so intimately hanyou? Perhaps you think you own her because she's been with you for so long…oh excuse me…she's never **_been _**with you right?"

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked coughing. Damn him! he was twisting words around and was damn good at it too! He peered into the darkness as he saw a cruel smirk. One that spoke of death...

The demon shrugged as if this was an unimportant question and now had one hand on the hilt of his sword. He was going to kill him? Would Sesshomaru really go as far as to kill his own brother? Just because of the bloodline? He always did say Inuyasha had dirty and tainted blood. Huh? He looked up from where he was chained.

"Daichi. A name you'll be remembering _young prince_." He said walking closer. Inuyasha gulped. He was a dead dog….but just because he attacked his mate? He really didn't **_hurt _**her right?

**"SESSHOMARU!"** Inuyasha yelled trying to break free knowing that he probably would be able to hear him.

"Be silent hanyou." He said looking annoyed.

"No you listen here you asshole. Who do you think you are marching into the western lands, thinking you own them and can give orders as you please?" Inuyasha started but was cut off-his face turning white suddenly.

A smirk from Daichi, revealing his sharp fangs. "One of the assassins of the west-employed by lord Sesshomaru. Of course you should've known that. Being of the royal family." He said calmly.

Inuyasha swore he had just wet his pants then….Sesshomaru would never let him live. He should've known.

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

"You think it's safe to leave now Shippo-kun?" Rin asked. They had been sitting here in the study near the fireplace (warm yes) but for the longest time! It was getting boring. And uncle Miroku who sat by them seemed to be deep in thought about something. He always was! and Auntie Sango seemed to like him too. She would never understand adults. She sighed as she plopped on the couch. Mama had arrived earlier. Yumi her personal maid had told her that but also said Rin would not-or anyone else be granted an audience with her highness. No one knew why. It was just an order they were all following.

"Rin. Be patient. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama told you and Shippo to stay here to be safe from harm. Perhaps you should mediate like I do." Miroku said eyes still closed. Rin frowned as she looked at him.

"Hnn…" she said sitting back down from where she was pacing not noticing how much she sounded like Sesshomaru. Well if nothing happened soon she was going to go find out what was going on herself and leave these two behind. She always explored on her own after all. But even in a castle, considered safe and protected there were always dark hallways and dangers lurking nearby.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Inuyasha, a dead dog? TBC…_


	6. Defensive

**_ Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Defensive_

The castle had gone into silence as laughter ceased, guards were not seen joking or sparring, even children's noises stopped. Everyone seemed hushed after they had seen their lady come into the palace like that…and Inuyasha in chains. Even with no one knowing what happened, everyone had a theory but gossip wasn't anywhere to be heard. Perhaps everyone feared Sesshomaru-sama's wrath. He was back in the palace now. The so-called war with the lower demons had stopped strangely out of nowhere. There was just clean-up now picking up dead bodies and getting rid of bloodstains.

_-Dungeons- _

"Look Daichi or whatever your name is..." Inuyasha started. He thought he could strike a deal with this demon. "…I swear I didn't do anything to your beloved lady of the west! In any case it was I that tried to…."

"Tried to rape her? To make her your own?" Daichi finished. This hanyou was getting on his nerves. A shame Sesshomaru-sama didn't give him orders to kill this _annoyance_. Inuyasha glared despite him being chained. This baka was putting words in his mouth!

"Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha said coughing trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Hopefully long gone." Daichi said as an afterthought. His grey eyes gleamed as he walked closer to Inuyasha, who cringed. He was going to die. Sesshomaru showed no mercy when it came to those he protected-and this was his mate of all people.

"What do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha asked trying to break free. Damn Sesshomaru, damn the tachi and damn these western lands!

"Hnnn." Daichi said as he leaned back against the bars of the cell observing Inuyasha, who was getting a weird feeling being observed like an insect.

"Oi you cold-hearted bastard…." Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I was not ordered to do so…however everyone does have their limits, I might do away with you leaving no remains….you give me a headache hanyou." He said rubbing his temples, looking at him casually ignoring the jeers of the rest of cell-mates.

'…..' why this asshole! "Who died and made you into an assassin?! What were they thinking?" Inuyasha said. He was going to kill this jerk as soon as he was out of here.

"Who knows what our esteemed ruler is going to do to you once he's not so busy…." Daichi said ignoring the insult. "…ah here he is now." He said flashing him a toothy scary grin and opened the doors to the cell, bowing respectfully to Sesshomaru-sama.

Inuyasha didn't look up knowing Sesshomaru was not the merciful sort. He could just feel the furious aura surrounding him. Did he feel ashamed about what he did? Maybe if he pleaded his case-and said that it was his inner demon that had risen to hurt Kagome? Speaking of which…she would vouch for him wouldn't she? Like she always did?

"Little brother…" Sesshomaru started and with a wave dismissed Daichi who bowed and walked off shutting the doors behind him. Silence for a minute and then he started speaking. "….Are you going to defend yourself and explain your disrespectful actions towards the lady of the west? Gossip and lies are circulating through this Sesshomaru's court like wildfire, which I do not appreciate."

Inuyasha looked up then and said, "Feh. Like I give a damn about your court and what the fuck they say! What? gonna lose your respect and honor and OWW!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru just hit him with his poison whip. Damn that thing singed his skin! He always managed to avoid it in the past (when Sesshomaru tried to hit him) but then he wasn't tied up like this. Looked like Sesshomaru didn't like it when people questioned his honor.

_-Sesshomaru's chambers- _

Sango sat with Kagome on the bed. Kagome told her all that happened with her and Inuyasha and how Sesshomaru came just in time to help her. Sango was so relieved and hugged Kagome (knowing it probably wasn't helping) shocked at Inuyasha's behavior-and was going to politely ask Sesshomaru if she could hit Inuyasha a few times before he killed him for good.

"Where are Rin and Shippo?" Kagome asked coughing. Looked like it was going to be chilly night.

"In the study with Miroku. They are restless to know what's happened. Oh Kagome, get under the covers. Sesshomaru's not going to be happy if he sees you sick and with a cold." Sango said. Kagome nodded. Why wouldn't they be? She tried getting up to walk around and see her pups but Sango told her to stay put and asked if she wanted or needed anything. Kagome didn't dare ask where Inuyasha was, alive or dead either-she sighed knowing it wasn't going to be good. Whatever court said, or her for that matter to Sesshomaru….he was going to make his own decisions.

And as for Sesshomaru….well he was on his way towards the dungeons.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!_


	7. Demanding

**_ Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Demanding_

It was dark in the cell, pitch dark as Inuyasha coughed as he looked up to glare at his half-brother. Of all the nerve he thought as he looked at Sesshomaru's pristine white robes. _'Feh…like a uniform.'_ A smirk graced his features and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow wondering what exactly Inuyasha was thinking to make him smile so. This was no laughing matter. He was in a bad predicament.

"Oi Sesshomaru…" he started in a cool and calm voice. "…..where's my mate Kikyo? I want to see her now and see if she's okay." Inuyasha said.

"Hn. You, hanyou are in no position to make demands of any kind." Sesshomaru said looking down at him, arms crossed. _'Cocky attitude as usual'_ he thought even though Inuyasha knew he might actually die soon.

"Feh." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at his so-called big brother. _'Always thinks he's better than everyone, as usual' _he thought. "Look about Kagome…"

SLASH! The poison whip burned him.

"Do NOT say her name and so familiarly too or I will kill you now." He said.

"OWW! You bastard! WTF? Really? You could've killed me you know!" Inuyasha said not hearing the first part about him dying an early death.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said putting the whip away.

"Kikyo! I want to see Kikyo!" he said wondering whether this information was going through Sesshomaru's obviously thick skull who seemed to be ignoring him. He pulled on the chains obviously ignoring the fact that Sesshomaru was once again, speaking to him now.

_-Sango and Kagome- (Sesshomaru's chambers) _

"Kagome-chan! You are in no position to be walking around!" Sango said worriedly watching Kagome get up and walk across the room. Where was she going? What was she going to do? Those lower-class demons could always come back and hurt Kagome….and Sesshomaru would never let them (the tachi) hear the end of it.

Inuyasha could get free again, grab Kagome and run off to god-knew-where. Kikyo was wandering about the palace-not in the least appreciative that Kagome had brought her back to life, if she had it in her, she would go after Kagome's life even though she didn't need it anymore. Her Inuyasha still pined for Kagome and always would while she was alive. Didn't Kagome realize that? Sometimes she was too nice for her own good. She shook her head.

"Kagome-chan. I can call one of your ladies-in-waiting to bring Rin and Shippo here so you don't have to leave." Sango tried. She thought that was what Kagome was going to do.

"I'm putting a warmer kimono on Sango. No need to worry so much." Kagome said going through her wardrobe not hearing Sango talking about Rin and Shippo. "Red and yellow, no too festive…Green…no….Ah! Blue! With black sakura's."

Sesshomaru was probably in the dungeons doing his usual threatening and torturing Inuyasha. That in itself was dangerous Sango thought as she saw Kagome go behind the screens to change her robes. She was humming an unfamiliar tune. Kagome came out, twirled to show her kimono off and Sango sighed. "Those are really depressive colors. Like attending someone's funeral" Sango said. Kagome smiled at Sango. What an imagination her friend had.

"Sango we should first go and see whether…." Kagome started but was cut off when Natsumi announced she was here and walked into the room when Kagome told her to come in.

"My lady. General Haru requests an audience with you. It seems to be urgent." she said bowing respectfully and awaited an answer.

Kagome looked at Sango with an odd, _'really? But why?'_ expression. Sango shrugged and nodded to Kagome that she was here to defend and attack in case anything bad happened, after all, Haru was a demon. Good thing Kagome wouldn't be seeing Haru alone and in the dark too.

"Fine. Let him in Natsumi." Kagome said as she walked out of the bedroom, Sango following, and into the sitting room where she received guests. There was no reason to show people her and Sesshomaru's personal and private chambers. Natsumi nodded and bowed out, back never turned to Kagome, it was disrespectful.

"Why would General Haru want to see me all of a sudden?" Kagome asked aloud and sat down on the ground in front of her desk- waiting for Haru, a million thoughts going through her head at the moment. He knew she had returned but she had assumed he'd be in the dungeons to brief/tell Sesshomaru what had gone on while he was away.

Sango sat opposite her deep in thought. She hoped Sesshomaru was hurting Inuyasha for what he did or was about to do to Kagome. She was being strong about it and showing a brave face Sango thought.

"My Lady….Haru to see you now." Natsumi said and he walked in with a bow.

"My Lady." Haru said, his grey eyes serious. Kagome nodded and motioned him to sit down. He sat down and Kagome waited for him to speak, Sango sitting a little towards the left of Kagome. What could possibly be the problem? He sat for a few seconds; it seemed to Sango he hesitated before he spoke.

"I do not wish to be the one to deliver this message to you; perhaps you do not even know what has been circulating around the inner court as of recent." Haru started. It really looked like he wanted to leave which was odd considering he was a General and what could possibly be so scary? Was that the right word for it? That he could not deliver a simple message?

Who sent him with this though? Sesshomaru? Why hadn't he though? Did he think she would lash out and get angry? "Inner court Haru? I thought the lady/Queen controlled that-which would be me. What has possibly happened that I do not know about?" Kagome asked. Talking behind her back about some politics?

"Because Kagome is human? A miko? Why?" Sango said. She'd go slay them right now for talking trash about Kagome.

"Yes that amongst that they think that lady Kagome….uhm…well…seduced and made Sesshomaru-sama mate her for power and fame." he said. This was hard. "…rumors seem to go back, point towards the royal consort." Haru said.

"The consort? I thought Sesshomaru dismissed all of them…" Kagome said slowly and looked at Sango who shrugged. Was this Kikyo's idea? She wouldn't put it past her. Sure she couldn't kill her now but this was another way to dismiss Kagome and deem her as unimportant.

He sighed and continued on. "My lady. They want to dethrone you….and she wants your crown. Some demand it…perhaps not knowing the entire truth." Haru said looking at the ground now not responding to her question.

"Does Sesshomaru know about this?" Kagome asked calmly. She knew political issues like this would arise sometime or another and she was a human on top of all that. Sango had told her it would be hard to, but she would have to survive. No matter what Sesshomaru said about her, some demons would still look the other way….not fearing their death.

"Not yet. I thought it best to inform you first." Haru said. He really didn't want to be here.

"I see." Kagome said slowly. Yes better maybe, so she could talk to Sesshomaru calmly before he heard first and started killing everyone for even their assumption.

_-Study- _

Miroku was getting impatient as he stood up, he didn't know what was going on or where anyone was. Should he look for his lovely lady Sango first or Inuyasha? Baka was really going to get himself killed one day.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: A Consort…TBC…Please read and review! thanks._


	8. Darsana

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Darsana (Sanskrit word meaning "to see")_

_-With Kagome- _

Kagome was quiet as she thought over all of what Haru had just said to her. So many thoughts. Sesshomaru kept a consort around? Why didn't he tell her the truth? Or did he and she was being lied to? Court was planning to have her dethroned? A Miko? Human? Or maybe because both of those things? Was she jealous of this consort? She didn't want to think about it. No. It was impossible. What if this consort had a pup with Sesshomaru? Would he be put on the throne and Kagome was just a name 'the queen?'. What if she was prettier? What if…Kagome tried to control her Miko powers and didn't see Haru shift. He could probably feel it?

Sango waited for Kagome to speak or say anything at all but her friend was as still as stone. Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and told Haru he could go, to which he was really happy about. He stood, bowed and walked out, his face facing towards her.

Perhaps she had judged Sesshomaru too quick to see what court life, demons and what he was really like? She saw him differently. Was that why court had a problem of how the both, her and Sesshomaru actually 'got together?' No one actually knew the entire story….just that their esteemed ruler had a mate and she was a Miko. _'It probably burned them like fire when they heard and still does. How many demoness must want my blood, but fear Sesshomaru's wrath upon them and their families. Truly, they cannot see what type of person I am.'_ Kagome thought wryly. Of course they would never say anything to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" Sango said. Kagome shook her head that she was fine and turned towards her chambers again saying she was going to sit in the balcony to get some fresh air-told Sango to bring her Shippo and Rin. How she missed her pups. Sango nodded and left right after Haru.

_-Shippo and Rin- _

How they had lucked out! Uncle Miroku left mumbling something about being left out and where was his lovely lady Sango was hiding etc….and they made their escape running towards the royal chambers. Suddenly they stopped and skidded to a halt as they approached the wing, Shippo grabbed Rin and both hid behind a large plant.

Huh? What was General Haru doing in mother and father's chambers? With Kagome? Were they alone? Shippo got this feeling of dread and possessiveness thinking about perhaps he hurt Kagome or told her something she shouldn't hear, or….or… "Shippo-kun!" Rin said grabbing hold of his shoulder before he lunged at Haru and beat him (trying) for his audacity. They weren't supposed to be here and would be in trouble. Oh she was probably okay. Shippo thought as he watched Sango walk out behind him.

_-Dungeons- _

Miroku was troubled as he made his way down the vast halls. Sango had been so upset after she had seen Inuyasha being dragged into the castle in chains not knowing what happened but knew it had to do with Kagome. Sesshomaru had left so fast, his generals following-it must have been terrible, not to mention Kagome and Sesshomaru hadn't shown up until nightfall.

Miroku muttered something about hearing Inuyasha being forced into the dungeons so he and Sesshomaru were probably there…and insulting would began. Those two never really got along. After stopping and asking for directions from a few people he made his way downstairs and the environment changed. It was chilly, an ominous aura-that he'd never want Lady Kagome or Sango to see or experience. No lady needed to be here. Then he heard:

"Oi! Lookie here boys! We got ourselves a monk! What are you going to purify us, why didn't you bring that Lady Miko with you?! she's sure as hell prett…."

(Slash!) a slash was heard from a whip followed by jeers, snickers and a sound of pain. A demon guard glared at him and his audacity. No one wanted Sesshomaru to hear **that. **He didn't take insults or praise for Kagome from other males very guards that worked down here really didn't like their job. They'd heard enough dirty vocabulary from rude prisoners to last them a lifetime—especially the younger demons who muttered and wondered when they'd get promoted to a higher level.

Yes it seemed Miroku was in the right place now. "Houshi-sama what can I do for you?" A demon dressed in a uniform said, and bowed. Must be a higher general or something. Miroku thought.

"I am looking for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama? Are they here?" he asked.

"Yes sir…just a few cells away." He said and told him he'd follow Miroku. It was rude if he told Miroku to follow him. Never show your back to royalty or act like you know more and tell others what to do. He left Miroku there in the darkness. He was human he couldn't see in the dark after all and he spoke into nothingness.

"Ermm Sesshomaru-sama? Inuyasha? Are you here?" Miroku said walking into the darkness, unable to see anything.

"You are a fucking bastard you know that!? An asshole since the day you were born and I can't believe that owww!" Inuyasha yelled as the torture began, him pulling on the chains.

Yes…he, Miroku had found the both. And Inuyasha was getting his…his what? Obviously he didn't know the whole story.

"Monk! Thank god! Tell this aiii!" Inuyasha said as a slash was heard and blood splattered everywhere.

Down in the eerie darkness, not a ray of light shining through…Sesshomaru nor anyone else knew what was going on above them. Dark moods and dangerous thoughts. Inner court—they wouldn't rest till Kagome was dethroned and gone from the west. A storm was coming.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: No Inuyasha's not dead…TBC…Please read and review! thanks._


	9. Daring

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Daring_

_-Dungeons- _

Miroku sighed inwardly wanting to say something or stop Sesshomaru from killing his hanyou friend who was bleeding. But there were other guards and prisoners around and he didn't or rather couldn't…it would make Sesshomaru seem weak-and that he listened to a word of a human? Of all people? He gritted his teeth and then said, "Well then uhm…" he started. There was plenty going on down here as it was-how could he possibly say the rumors he heard above? About lady Kagome? Scandalous things regarding her and how court was going to force her down, first by dethronement then banishment from the west….to 'save' their Sesshomaru since he was under a terrible spell from a Miko.

"Houshi what is it?" Sesshomaru said looking up at him now. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Sesshomaru glared at him coldly and Inuyasha shut his mouth. Miroku scratched his head and told him the truth. There was no 'beating around the bush' so to speak with him, of this he knew. Court was troubling Kagome-sama. Involvement and rumors regarding a consort. Sesshomaru didn't speak when Miroku mentioned the consort. Miroku found this odd and fell silent waiting for a reply or an explanation.

"Oi! You got a consort hiding somewhere when you 'need some' you bastard?! Cheating on Kagome are you? She's your fucking mate! Well I never thought you to be type to lie…." Inuyasha started then eyes widened as Sesshomaru picked him up and threw him against the wall, a crack resounded and Inuyasha was out cold.

Miroku cleared his throat as he let Sesshomaru pass him by, followed him out of the cell. Sesshomaru told the guard to lock it and he made his way upstairs. No doubt he was going to get an earful when he saw Kagome…perhaps a few threats as well. She probably heard something from Haru and would be deeply distressed. He hated when his beloved mate was upset with him.

"Monk. Where is my mate now?" he said as he walked up the stairs, down the vast halls-Miroku following.

"She's probably in her chambers." He said. Guards opened the doors as the both walked into the royal wing. Miroku could swear Sesshomaru was smirking somewhat as he walked past a large plant. Now? What was so funny? He stopped and Miroku almost ran into him. He was about to ask when Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Kit. Rin. This Sesshomaru knows you are hiding behind the plant." He said in a calm cool voice waiting for the both to come out. Both came out knowing they'd been caught- with guilty yet very innocent expressions. He couldn't blame them. They just wanted to see their mother and if she was okay. "Hn. very well let's go see your mother." Their expressions brightened as they followed him.

They saw Haru and Sango walking out talking about something in a soft voice. Miroku felt jealousy? Was that it? He didn't care for this feeling as he tensed.

"Sire." Haru said turning to look at him suddenly. Looked like he was done in the dungeons? Was Inuyasha dead now? The monk seemed oddly calm though. Maybe not then.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Sango said. The both bowed in respect. "….Kagome's in her chambers. She wishes to speak to you." she said and stared at the ground not wanting to make eye contact. Perhaps Haru said too much to Kagome? Well it depended on how Kagome told Sesshomaru what she heard and wanting to know what was going on-and the fact that his court wanted her gone and out of the picture.

_-Kagome- _

She sat where she was watching her friend and Haru leave. She was deep in thought as she went over what she had heard. This had to be a plan of some sort. They were biding their time and when they got the opportunity they would attack Kagome any way they could. It was insulting really, to the west and to her. It endangered Sesshomaru's reputation and made him look bad. Did they realize that much?

"Well this just dampens the mood doesn't it?" Kagome said about to stand up when Sesshomaru walked in to see his mate sitting. Kagome gave him a 'we should have a talk now' look but then Rin and Shippo came in from behind him and ran towards Kagome hugging her and asking her if she was okay and 'why this' and 'why that.' She told them she was just fine and they needn't worry so much. Sesshomaru shut the door behind him, signifying everyone should leave and go about their business in the castle.

Sango started filling Miroku about the going-on's in the castle so he was up-to-date on everything. He shook his head as he heard about Inuyasha. The fool was going to end up dead one of these days; he might be half-brother to Sesshomaru, blood but tainted….but how much could one demon take? To pardon a family member before he got even and showed the other 'his place?'

Kagome was going to get straight to the point. "Sesshomaru….where's the closest Daimyo here?"

"The…human feudal lord?" Sesshomaru said. Why would she want to know that? Strangest question….

"Yes." Kagome said standing up and walked towards him.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Did Haru say something to her? He and the Daimyo had made a peace treaty of sorts. It was more like an agreement. No one would harm the other. No humans killing the demons in the western lands. Everyone hated this treaty and wanted this contract broken but you couldn't exactly go against your ruler's wishes/commands.

_-A ways away- _

"How dare she! That bitch thinks she's won his heart?!" a female said throwing an expensive vase across the room.

**CRASH!**

She was furious. Beyond furious. She held a wine glass and took a sip hoping it might calm her down. She held the glass tightly wishing it were Kagome's throat she was crushing instead.

Another voice sighed in the room. He was going to lose a lot of precious artifacts like this…no mention his sanity if this plan didn't work.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice said.

"Welcome Kikyo." The male's voice said.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"What is it about the Daimyo Kagome? Does he trouble you?" Sesshomaru asked pulling her into his arms.

"Well I have this weird feeling that's all." Kagome said snuggling into him.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Hmm…A Daimyo. TBC…Please read and review! thanks! _


	10. Denial

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 10: Denial_

_-Royal Chambers-_

Kagome always felt better after speaking to Sesshomaru...and of course he'd think it weird that she asked about a human feudal lord. Who wouldn't wonder why?

"Umm Inuyasha?" Kagome said walking over to the large wardrobe and looked into it, searching for a kimono probably.

"Alive unfortunately. Unconscious and locked up in the dungeons. Where he belongs." Sesshomaru said. "…..his hearing in court should be sometime soon when he's awake that is." He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Inuyasha might be a dead dog soon. It was their way. Kagome would have to accept it being part of royal court now.

"Yeah..okay…right." Kagome said in an offhanded sort of way.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow looking at Kagome's back. He was sure she would've said _something _about Inuyasha but there was no concern? He saw her pull out a kimono and said "This Sesshomaru would appreciate it if you wouldn't attend Kagome." He didn't want her to see Inuyasha at all anymore. Relive those terrible memories? How Inuyasha had touched….Sesshomaru shook his head. He couldn't let his beast take over. Not now.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome started turning to look at him… then the both turned towards the door as they heard loud noises, the sound of beating, yells and profanity. They looked at each other and knew this must be Inuyasha on his way to the courtroom. Kagome bit her lip and couldn't help but feel that Inuyasha was as good as dead. No trial was needed. She didn't hate him….No, she just…what? She just what? She adjusted her obi, suddenly confused herself. Inuyasha was her companion. He traveled with her. He met her years ago before Sesshomaru. He….He…but why would he do something so stupid? Didn't he know Sesshomaru would kill him without a single thought in mind? Sesshomaru was kind enough to let the two talk and be around each other but now…

She felt the need to go to the courtroom and hear Inuyasha out. It was good that she sent Shippo and Rin on their way to their rooms. They didn't need to hear or see any of this. Shippo…her kit…well he was observant so much so now, that he could sometimes see right through her.

"I want to go. Please agree with me. I….there's something I want the court to hear. And you need to know something. Inuyasha's life is in your hands then…." Kagome said turning around to look at him straight in the eyes. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and nodded. How could he say no to his beloved mate?

"…And I was wondering do you know where Kikyo is?" Kagome asked. She was curious. She hadn't seen the other Miko at all recently and was worried she might be up to something. Either to kill her (Kagome) or save Inuyasha's life. Then both would be running fugitives….and would have to answer to court for running off (if they ever came back that is).

"No. as for your earlier question mate, the Daimyo's name is Senjou. Demons and humans…we avoid each other as much as possible." Sesshomaru said. Kagome didn't say anything. Usually she would say 'well you mated one ' but she said nothing as both stood to go to the courtroom. Kagome dreaded this with every step. Her mind screamed about the injustice of all this. The denial that was going through her. Telling herself that it wasn't Inuyasha it was a puppet of some sort. Begging Sesshomaru to spare him. Yet she said nothing and swallowed knowing that this could not end happily. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She was the lady of the west now. She could not fall apart in front of her subjects (who wanted to 'do away' with her) asap.

_-Courtroom- _

Court was not one wanted to be in…that is if you were guilty, and amongst demons. They could smell your guilt and lies. Usually the guilty party always ended up being guilty as charged with a death sentence, courtesy of Sesshomaru.

"Let go! I said damn you let go!" Inuyasha yelled trying to free himself from the guards. They put him, well dumped him in the stand and shut the door behind him. Inuyasha glared at them, but they took no notice of this. What the hell was wrong with everyone? He didn't hurt their beloved Kagome…okay so maybe he had touched her but he was sure it was his beast talking.

Inuyasha became somewhat nervous as demons started filing into the room. It was cold and huge. Could probably fit Sesshomaru in his transformed demon form. He was sure that such a huge room wasn't needed. How many demons/humans came through for trial? But then he shouldn't be worried about others when his own life was at stake here.

He shook his head. His half-brother…wasn't one to be taken lightly when it came to protecting what was 'his' as he always said. He wasn't here yet. Maybe he wouldn't be showing and was still with Kagome? Here was hoping. Someone Inuyasha thought, more like an assassin than judge walked into the front of the room. He turned and regarded Inuyasha with a cold look, not as scary as Sesshomaru though. Inuyasha brightened. So that meant Sesshomaru wasn't coming?

"Hanyou you deny harming Lady Kagome at all?" he started getting straight to the point. Murmurs and gasps from others sitting in the room.

"Oi! That's Inuyasha-sama to you bastard!" Inuyasha said smugly, crossing his arms. Sure he could take him on.

Suddenly the doors to the room opened again and a demon came in saying, "Announcing Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome."

All stood in respect and bowed to the pair as they walked in.

"Oh hell." Inuyasha muttered turning white as a sheet.

_-Daimyo Castle- _

"Senjou I'm telling you the truth. I know you love her and all….it's just that I find it too difficult. He's got guards, Miko's and Assassin's all over the palace and since he has a mate, security has doubled! If not tripled." she said. It would be a catastrophe. She could just see a war breaking out. "Demons are vicious creatures….Senjou. I should know." She said trying to make him see reason.

"I really don't care how this happens. Demons belong with their own kind and shouldn't mingle with humans. It only creates hanyous and more trouble." Another female voice said.

Apparently he was having a hard time seeing reason with both females who had different points. One was trying to stop him, the other demanding a war if need be.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Whose talking? TBC…please read and review! thanks. _


	11. Dapocaginous

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Dapocaginous (mean spirited, heartless) _

The doors to the courtroom opened and Kagome took a deep breath not knowing what to expect. Would Miroku be sitting in audience? Would Sango be trying her best to 'take a shot' at Inuyasha? Miroku trying to hold her down so she didn't create a scene?

_Inuyasha…._

Would he be broken? Bloody? Cursing? Tied up in chains? Or ropes? The dungeons were not a place one wanted to be in—and with a demon as your warden. She shivered despite the weather. She felt a hand on her shoulder, heard Sesshomaru ask her if she was feeling well. Then she heard her name as well as Sesshomaru's being announced to the court as the doors opened. 'Well here goes nothing' she thought as she walked in with Sesshomaru, watching rows and rows of demons bowing to her and Sesshomaru.

Kagome remembered something Sango told her even before she arrived for her appointment as queen in the western castle. They had been sitting near the bone-eaters well; the guys were off in another village, Miroku saying something about needing to 'help' the village to have it free of evil spirits he sensed. She sighed. Being a lady was going to be tough. Sango's 'helpful' instructions were supposed to make her feel better about herself. She shook her head laughing inside her head.

_'Kagome. You're going to be the western lady soon but never forget that you are still human. There will be many who will threaten you, question, ridicule and try to break you till you decide it's not worth being queen. Entering into a world that is full of demons, half or full, they are still of demon blood. No matter what you're status, many female demoness are envious of your position. _

_Furious even, that a mere human has caught the attention of the western lord. Be wary. Be firm and hold your head up high at all times. You are the western lady. You don't answer to anyone. People follow your orders, you don't follow theirs. They obey their queen at all times. If not, Sesshomaru should be alerted of their disobedience towards you' _

Then when she had walked in with Sesshomaru that one day, all had fallen silent wondering what a disgusting human was doing so close to their human-hating ruler. Hearing that she was his mate-to-be, some had passed out in shock. It had been quite a day.

_-Court-_

Sango turned around when she saw people bowing. She smiled at Kagome in reassurance—that it would be okay. Kagome felt better exhaling, a breath she didn't know she was keeping in. Having Sango here made her feel a lot better.

Miroku was glad that he was allowed to attend. Inuyasha was his friend and companion-but he was on trial and Miroku didn't know what to think. Had he done something to hurt Kagome-sama? Intentionally? Or was it an accident? The demons (who were all glaring at Inuyasha) could they sense something Miroku couldn't? Could they smell something on him? He hadn't showered so **GASP!** Kagome-sama's scent on him? Maybe? Miroku frowned. Could he forgive his hanyou friend…if he was indeed guilty?

"Ne...Houshi-sama." Sango whispered gently poking him. He turned to look at Sango who was sitting beside him with a troubled expression. She was facing front now. He nodded as to say for her to continue. "…I don't like the look on Inuyasha's face." She said. He turned to see Inuyasha looking directly at Kagome-sama. He told her not to worry and that there were many demons here to protect her. Sango frowned as if she didn't agree with him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Lady Kagome." The demon judge said standing and bowing to them.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he sat Kagome down on a chair in front of the room and sat down next to her afterwards. Kagome gulped as she didn't look towards the front of the room, knowing Inuyasha was sitting probably glaring or at least looking at her.

The rest of the demons followed suit as they sat down after Sesshomaru and Kagome. Murmurs were heard in the background, tension thick, the silence in the air—deafening.

The judge started speaking. "Today the day of October 18-we are holding trial for Inuyasha-sama. He has been charged with harming our beloved lady Kagome. Charges are sexual assault, and rape. Hanyou have you anything to say?" the judge said.

"Yeah I've got something to say! I don't know what the fuck all you people are talking about! How can you just take someone, me! A royal and charge me with such a terrible crime? Have I not spoken and spent time with her before? How can you just one day decide that I am guilty of such a heinous act?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. She had to say it. Court would believe her right? They would be able to tell if she was lying or not.

"Oi! Still talking here!" he said rudely. He glared at Kagome then. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes that he was going to die for looking her way like that.

"You cold-hearted wench! You don't know anything! How dare you tell such a lie to your _mate_ (sarcastically saying this) and he believes you?! I might have dirty blood but you? You're….What idiot would believe a human?" Inuyasha said. Geez everyone was so cruel here. Here he was doing nothing and it was him in trouble.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said standing up. His voice so cold. How dare he say that in his presence and the presence of many others? Make his mate look bad that people would nod and question her.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said. He would've done away with him long ago. She shook her head. She would be the one to sentence him. Sesshomaru looked at her with a 'it better be a good sentence and don't go soft on him'. She sighed and nodded.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said standing up next to Sesshomaru—thankful for him being here for support, a sense of comfort to her. She sighed deeply and shook her head."….I am not extremely heartless. I would never want anything bad to happen to you but…." She stopped and bit her lip. Then she got suggestions from the crowd.

"Hang him!" a female said.

"Let him rot in the dungeons forever!" a male said.

"Send him into Exile!"

"Throw acid on him till no one recognizes him!"

"Off with his head!"

"Bury him alive!"

'…'

At the last one everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the person who suggested it. Kagome turned to look at him. Inuyasha panicked and pointed at her. "Oi! Don't you dare bury me alive wench!"

Kagome was deep in thought as she heard everyone. Now that she thought about it…where were those two? Haru and Daichi? Shouldn't they be here too?

"Kagome! Don't you dare bury me alive! Oi! You hear me?" Inuyasha said again thinking she hadn't heard him.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Inuyasha…in hot water? TBC…Please read and review! thanks!_


	12. Dunderhead

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Dunderhead_

_-Courtroom- _

"Kagome Damn you! Oi! You hear me?! Don't you dare bury me alive! I'll…I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of my life!" Inuyasha said. Court fell silent. Kagome turned to look at him. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. Sango shook her head like she couldn't believe her ears. These were the moments of desperation? In which any person would say anything to save their ass….literally? He sure sounded childish right now.

_-Miroku- _

Miroku was troubled as he heard everyone accusing Inuyasha-making and throwing out so many harsh judgments about him and what the verdict should be. Throw acid on him? bury him alive? His lovely lady Sango was uncomfortable as she sat next to him shifting as if she wanted to say or do something, this he could tell. Surely Inuyasha wasn't as daft enough to actually attack Kagome-sama? Or had he actually done such a thing? The fool. His eyes darted to Inuyasha then towards lady Kagome.

After all she had done for him and after all that they had been through. If Inuyasha actually had…had…(gulp) done something to Kagome could he, Miroku forgive him? Plead for his life? (Sesshomaru looked about ready to kill him) as it looked like. His heart clenched at the thought of it. No…he could never forgive Inuyasha. He should've known demon laws-and how severe they were. It didn't matter if he had lived outside the palace for so long.

Come to think of it, Sesshomaru-down in the dungeons…. he heard Sesshomaru silent at the mention of a possible consort. Why? Had Inuyasha been right at what he said? (Sesshomaru knocked him out so he couldn't say anymore on the topic) Was that to protect this consort's identity? He didn't want anyone to know about her especially Kagome? Really what on earth was going on?

He looked up again to see Inuyasha standing in his 'defendant box' and worried that Kagome would sentence him to life in prison or something like exile. It was just like her-being kind with that forgiving heart of hers. Sango was trying to teach her about demons and their _unforgiving _ways. They knew-demons, that Inuyasha would try anything and everything to get out of whatever prison he was in and try to get at lady Kagome again. Better to 'dispose' of him before anything else happened in the future. Baka thought he was going to get away with this? He didn't think Inuyasha would turn out to be such a dunderhead.

He hadn't seen much of Kikyo-he would've thought she'd be here and threaten to purify whoever thought to hurt Inuyasha? Daichi—the cold-hearted assassin was missing too. Maybe he went on another one of his _missions_ from Sesshomaru. He gulped. He did not want to be on the receiving end of that blade. He did wonder how Sesshomaru picked him. Maybe assassination ran in Daichi's family?

An unforgivable crime was committed—which was not one to be taken lightly. Lady Kagome still had a lot to go through when this _Inuyasha incident _was over. Humans always had a tough time in demon court. No doubt ladies of court and many others were planning on how to 'fall' the new western lady without getting caught, look bad and stay in Sesshomaru's good graces. A chill had arose in the air due to the weather and Sango shivered. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm. She nodded in thanks. He thought why court would be in session at such a time.

Kagome and Sesshomaru-the both a striking couple, powerful, respected and formidable when pushed to far-no one asked, no one really knew how the two, Sesshomaru and Kagome got together now did they? Perhaps it was better now to stay silent and watch things unfold.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said voice nothing but a whisper. He sat back in his defendant stall. He didn't like her look. What had he done? Where had his brain been? She would hate him forever Wouldn't she? Still….He saw Kagome first and Sesshomaru never liked her to begin with! How things changed….he was still a fucking bastard and he, Inuyasha would always try to have a 'go' at Kagome. He kept silent, fist tightened about all this as he heard Kagome speak.

"Everyone has their limits Inuyasha but when you push someone too far well…" Kagome trailed off turning to look at Sesshomaru curiously. He had turned around and was looking towards the double doors of the room. What…why had he… "Sessh…" Kagome started.

**(BOOM!) **

**(BOOM!) **

_Yells from outside and running footsteps…something about a fire in the eastern wing…_

_Shouts of 'Milord' and 'Sesshomaru-sama' coming from male voices…_

_Shouts of 'Archers at the ready' and 'call the Royal guard as well as the Police' _

_Screams from palace maids and ladies-in-waiting…._

_Confusion and chaos in the courtroom…. _

_A loud gong sounded in the castle…._

_It was the sound of war…_

It seemed as though this _interrogation_ would have to be postponed. Something was happening in the palace or outside it seemed. Kagome's face turned white and Sesshomaru told her not to worry so, he'd take her and Sango to safety. She shook her head and said she didn't know where her children, Rin and Shippo were. She wanted them with her….and not facing danger should any enemy make it to the palace.

"My pups…where are my pups?" Kagome said in a frantic voice, not budging as Sango tried to take her outside and somewhere to safety.

"Kagome we have to get you out of here first." Sango said pulling at Kagome. Damn but did she have to be stubborn now? She was like a brick wall! "….Kagome-chan…." Sango said as she saw demons make their way out as Sesshomaru started giving out orders.

_-Western borders- _

Daichi was leaning against a tree, arms crossed—a look of sheer boredom coming from him. Haru stood next to him gritting his teeth. They were watching warriors of other lands approach them. "They're almost here." Haru said.

"Indeed." Daichi said.

"So which one do you want to take out first? We shouldn't let Sesshomaru-sama have all the fun." Haru said.

Daichi smirked and said, "Humans just don't know when to quit. This should prove to be entertaining. It is the what? Third time now. Third time's a charm as they say."

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Up to chapter 12 now and no one asked about SessXKag? You don't just go and mate an enemy (even though they're hot) right? Lol…So many questions unanswered….TBC…. Please read and review! thanks._


	13. Disingenuous

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Disingenuous (devious, dishonest, insincere)_

Loud sounds were coming from outside the courtroom, sounds of explosions and screams. Kagome was being stubborn by not moving and Sango was having a hard time moving or even pushing Kagome to safety. Sesshomaru told them where they should go and he had disappeared with a general from the first unit of his army, Miroku following saying he could be of some use and use his holy powers and threaten to curse them anyway…..

"Oi! I can be of some use too!" Inuyasha called from over the noise. He was still in his box. A guard raised an eyebrow and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and said that they were going to 'use' him in the battle (Sesshomaru said they could use him if they wished) and if anything happened to him then 'oh well' and they didn't need a court case. Problem solved. Inuyasha glared and said he didn't want to die. The guard looked at him like he was an idiot. His expression said 'well then perhaps you shouldn't have attacked lady Kagome and we wouldn't be here'

Kikyo could be of use too-even though her powers weren't strong but she was nowhere to be seen. "Kagome I'm telling you…" Sango started. Kagome sighed, coming out of her panicked stupor and nodded to Sango. They were probably in the royal wing because Sesshomaru told them to stay there and out of danger and mischief. They were probably safe.

The both were making their way towards the royal wing getting bows as they walked by and even from demons that were passing by and running down the vast halls of the palace. "Sango what in the world is going on?" Kagome said over her shoulder as she turned and looked back at her older sister. She was the lady of the west after all. It was only right that she walk ahead of Sango, a show of respect and the status of Kagome. Sango was biting her lip as she said she was thinking that it was probably some other demon lord that was trying to attack their lands (the western lands) and take over the lands for their benefit and expand their own lands. Kagome was silent for a while and stopped abruptly…Sango almost crashing into her.

Kagome turned around fully and said, "Sango how do you know the lord and their lands are…of demon blood?"

"What are you…you think the ruler is a human? Like the Daimyo?" Sango said thoughtfully, finger tapping her chin. "….In any case what idiot would dare attack the west?" Kagome shrugged and both started walking towards the royal wing-sounds of fighting and explosions everywhere. Kagome wanted to go out and fight but Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. He'd rather chain her somewhere or make a barrier around a chamber so she could stay put. A tiny smile appeared on her face. Who would've thought? Then a memory of the past flashed through Kagome's mind before she mated Sesshomaru and it wasn't at all comforting, a look of sadness passed appeared on her face….but this sadness wasn't for anyone to see. These were her private thoughts. Those terrible memories and she couldn't get rid of them. It was like a tattoo.

_-Opposite hallway- (Female voices) _

"Look at that…the stupid bitch. Walking ahead of her slayer sister like she's all high and mighty….and trying to solve the case." A female said.

"Probably whored herself before mating. Lost her virginity long ago probably to his hanyou brother who's on trial. The liar." Another female said making a _tut sound_ (A clicking sound made with teeth to show annoyance or disapproval)

"Our poor lord. Miko put a spell on him no doubt. She probably gave him some sort of illness now." The female said tears almost in her eyes. The other females looked at her with sympathy and patted her back. They knew how much Aika loved 'her Sesshomaru-sama' and wanted to mate him. Heck, she loved him since the day she was born.

Then this tramp miko had forced herself on him, no doubt… like she belonged with him! No…that was Aika's place! And they would make sure as hell it was hers! But how to get rid of her? she was always protected and when she walked around the palace with the whole entourage of personal maids, eunuchs, palace guards-they followed her everywhere unless she was with Sesshomaru! Not to mention her older sister was a demon slayer and that Monk was like her big brother. This was going to be hard indeed. It seemed inner court wasn't going to be nice or understanding to Kagome.

"I actually saw her in the gardens a few days ago. A royal guard had his fingers inside her and was thrusting them and I'm surprised no one heard her! and she actually asked him if he could have Oral sex with her because Sesshomaru's always busy! and he said yes." a female named Tami added.

"You think that's bad? I saw her in the hotsprings naked with another demon and he was sucking on her breasts! and she was sucking on his...his...dick!" Yuki said angrily.

"I just hope she isn't having his heir. It's not going to be pretty if she's with child." Aika said with an evil look in her green eyes. She started walking towards Kagome and Sango-the others trying to stop her. What was she going to do? (Had she thought of a plan?) Hmm…they were in the middle of chaos, everyone going here and there so no one would suspect anything or if a lady or two went missing.

"My Lady Kagome!" Aika said running up to them. Kagome stopped and turned towards Aika who introduced herself. Kagome nodded and smiled. She hadn't really fully met the inner court-and didn't know they wanted her blood and head on a platter. Sango was warily watching this interaction. No telling who you could trust these days.

_-Borders of the west- _

Haru was speaking to a messenger from the castle and ran up to Daichi saying he received a message from the palace that they were going to use Inuyasha in battle. Two blue-haired twin brothers were on duty as they silently monitored behavior at the castle. Sesshomaru had called them in saying to observe activities here. Something about a mole, could be an inside job or someone leaking information to their enemies. One could never be too careful.

"Well now it becomes interesting." Daichi said a smirk on his features. He saw white robes approaching and stood up straight from his leaning against the tree. Sesshomaru-sama had arrived and the enemies were almost upon them. Daichi's hand was on the hilt of his sword itching to pull it out of the sheath and spill blood.

Sesshomaru approached the borders in deep thought as he saw his assassin and general at the ready. He should've seen Kagome and his pups safely to a protected room yet he left her with Sango and it was bothering him.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: inner court closing in on Kagome?…trouble approaches. TBC… Please read and review! Thanks!_


	14. Disadvantage

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Disadvantage_

The girls were going to royal wing silently as Kagome walked ahead of the girls. She felt an odd tension 'vibe' coming from Sango. Perhaps it was just her imagination—with everything going on outside who wouldn't feel strange or uncomfortable? And Sango was a slayer. She wondered what she should say. "So Aika…that's your name right? You and the rest of the ladies here are part of royal court…are you all single? I mean…." Kagome started trying to strike up a conversation. She didn't know them so they could start now.

"Yes. That's right. All of us have been in court for quite some time…we are all mated but Aika is not." one of the ladies said. She was in deep purple silk kimono with intricate silver designs, the sleeves long and the train/bottom of the kimono was long so when she walked it 'flowed' and made her seem like an elegant lady. It was lovely and must have cost a fortune. 'Her mate must be rich and of high status' Kagome thought. They arrived in the royal wing and Kagome led them to the sitting room. No need to have them sit in one of the empty chambers…. 'or ours' Kagome thought.

Kagome sat down first, Sango next to Kagome and the rest followed-still hearing the sounds of war outside. "So Aika.." Kagome started. She hadn't spoken. Kagome didn't call herself a good judge of character but it seemed that Aika was angry or tense for some reason. Not to mention Sango was eying her warily. Never could trust a demon.

"Kagome-sama I am not mated. I did find a male; however, some female took him before I could even tell him. I knew we were soul mates from birth. I intend to take him back and destroy or kill the said female." Aika said with a determined nod. All the other ladies looked at her sympathetically. Like this was horrible. Sango looked uncomfortable as she felt like this Aika was pointedly speaking to Kagome.

Had she feelings for Sesshomaru? She had known Sesshomaru longer than Kagome had. Sango wouldn't put it past her that Aika was not only threatened but considered Kagome the enemy….and she was a human. A human just 'butted' into western court and took what rightfully should have been hers! Of course Aika would be mad. Then again, Sesshomaru did have his own mind and could pick whoever he wanted.

Sango bit her lip as she thought of something terrible. Would Aika and whoever was involved….spread vicious rumors about Kagome? So Sesshomaru would question Kagome and/or believe the rumors and throw Kagome and the tachi out? That he made a mistake? And should've stuck with the demon kind?

She shifted as she stole a glance at Kagome. She was still looking comfortable as she spoke with Aika talking about how terrible her situation (Aika's) was. Was Kagome playing along with Aika? Or was she and did she even know that this was about her? With so many demoness, lovely and elegant looking-deadly even both her and Sango were at a disadvantage. And just exactly where were Rin and Shippo? Surely Kagome hadn't forgotten them?

_-Rin and Shippo- (Royal wing—behind a statue of a demon samurai) _

Well they weren't hiding behind the large flower pot anymore since 'Daddy Sesshomaru' spotted them. They had found a statue instead not liking the sounds of yelling, clashing of swords etc from outside. Perhaps they'd be safe behind this statue. They were about to leave and go find Kagome and Sango (hoping they were safe) when some women walked in with Kagome and Sango.

"Who are those women Rin-chan?" Shippo asked. He'd seen them before but wasn't sure.

"Oh those are pretty ladies from western court. This Rin doesn't like that Aika lady though…" Rin said in a knowledgeable voice, a frown on her face as she thought about Aika-sama. She always gave Sesshomaru-sama weird looks and Rin didn't like it. It was like she was undressing him. What a scandalous thought that was! and coming from Rin too! Of course she wasn't going to share this 'information' of what she thought with anyone. These were private!

"Uhmm Aika-sama left court a while back…she was sent away recently. I don't know why or how she came back and when she did…." Rin said. Shippo looked at Rin then turned to look at the women. He didn't like this….

_-western borders- _

"Milord! Sesshomaru-sama!" a voice called from behind him. He turned around and nodded. It was one of the twins from the palace-something was terribly wrong, he could tell by his tone and he tensed inwardly. Was it something to do with Rin or Shippo? Kagome?

"Trouble at the palace milord. Aika…Aika's there!" he said stopping to take a breath. Daichi looked at Sesshomaru with a 'we should've killed her when we had the chance' look. Sesshomaru turned around to face the castle and got this feeling of dread. The Daimyo. Human but humans were clever creatures.

"This Sesshomaru is returning to the castle. You two take care of things here and come back the castle." He said and walked off with the other demon. On his way he thought about Kagome's words a while back.

_'Sesshomaru? Where's and who's the closet Daimyo here?' _

Odd that she should ask such a question. His mood turned darker as he knew something was indeed amiss.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Hmm…TBC….Please read and review! thanks._


	15. Direct Approach

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 15: Direct approach_

_-Western borders- _

"What a bother this is." Daichi said in a bored tone as he looked towards the border. Haru said nothing as he watched Sesshomaru leaving. "…It appears that the demons and humans goal all along was to attack the palace…they didn't leave any for us to kill. Although I do see a few fools headed our way here." He said with a flash of his white teeth, smirking. Even Haru shivered at that, grateful that Daichi was on their side. It wouldn't do to have a skilled assassin (wise beyond his years) on their bad side.

"I'm more concerned about the palace." Haru said while eyeing the borders. Daichi said nothing. Lady Kagome's friend was a demon slayer-and Sesshomaru-sama was on his way so they'd be fine. Although…that blue-haired twin had seemed more panicked than usual. Aika was more trouble than she was worth. He remembered the first time she'd come into the palace. It wasn't Sesshomaru's idea to bring her in. He didn't even give her the time of day…It was more like court said she'd be good for him. She acted as if she was the lady of the castle than the….

He shook his head. Who was he to think such things? The demons approached them and Haru and Daichi took care of them without a scratch. They were skilled fighters after all. They weren't the rookie's of the palace who thought they would one day become Sesshomaru's personal guard. Hmph…even the best general didn't get that job.

Walking up to the dead bodies they saw the seal. It was of the human Daimyo. Figures. It wasn't the first time he was after their lady Kagome. That didn't sit well with any soldier in the palace. First time their ruler got serious about a female and someone had the audacity to take her away?

_-Back at the palace- (Royal wing) _

Sango stood suddenly feeling uncomfortable about all these demoness around them. They were giving off an aura that made Sango become suspicious. They wouldn't dare try and harm the lady of the palace….would they? "Sango-chan? Is something wrong?" Kagome said turning from where Aika was talking. Sango shook her head and she looked out the large windows that started from the ground all the way to the ceilings, it seemed. Suddenly the room seemed rather cold even though the fire was burning in the fireplace. Kagome and Sango whipped around when Aika started speaking. Apparently she couldn't hold it in.

"You know I was recently brought back to the castle. Seems as if Sesshomaru still has use for me. Don't consider yourself that important Miko. You're probably only going to be around so Sesshomaru can get a pup out of you." Aika said. She could swear Sango saw red. How dare she….

"Use for you…So you were kicked out…." Kagome started slowly. Perhaps she did something wrong. Where was she living until then? Why did Sesshomaru bring her back? Did he even care about her, Kagome? Or was it…that it was frowned upon if demons didn't have consorts? Maybe there were so many so Sesshomaru would be guaranteed an heir. She felt…she felt depressed Somewhat?

"Indeed. Apparently his human mate thinks one female is good enough for a male." Aika said. The others chuckled. Foolish ideas.

"Just who are you?" Kagome started, Sango right behind her in case these demoness started getting ideas.

"The royal consort….his favored in fact." Aika said smugly.

"Kagome-mama! She's expecting!" Shippo said popping out of nowhere, Rin behind him protectively.

"You **slept** with Sesshomaru?! You're **pregnant**?!" Kagome said louder than she'd thought. Her miko powers started to rise, hands fisted. She didn't know who she was going to kill first.

The others looked at each other not knowing what term Kagome just used. Sango shook her head and sighed.

"What's the matter human? I'm sure there's someone out there who will love you…just leave Sesshomaru to me." Aika said in a taunting way.

_-Sesshomaru- _

He could swear his beast was taking control right now. Aika…which fool had let that female into the palace? He would die. They all knew who she was and what she tried to do. Kagome….she was after Kagome's blood. He wanted to shred her. Kagome was in danger. Sango could only do so much. He should've left a solider or two with them for protection.

They were almost at the palace. "Feel free to kill anyone associated with Aika. You will leave Aika to this Sesshomaru." He said in a cold manner that all the generals shivered. This was their ruler's cruel side….which they hoped they were never at the receiving end of.

Daichi and Haru who had just arrived looked at each other and nodded. So it had finally come down to this.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Aika's colors are starting to shine. What's next? TBC…please read and review! thanks. _


	16. Detriment

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 16: Detriment (loss, harm, damage, injury) _

It would still take a while to reach the palace—the borders of the lands weren't exactly close to the castle itself. Haru and Daichi followed him with grim faces….well Daichi was an assassin, he really was expressionless itself. Inuyasha-he wanted to help. He wasn't about to be let off easy and it wouldn't be forgotten what he had done to their lady.

Sesshomaru hoped that Aika wasn't with Kagome at the moment…and if she was then Sango was with her. She could hold off Aika for a while. Why didn't he leave a couple of guards with Kagome? Sure there were plenty of soldiers and the pair of twins around but how much could they watch her when the west was basically at war?

_-Back at the Palace- _

Kagome was trying to stay calm as she heard Shippo's shocking revelation. This bitch was pregnant?! Was it Sesshomaru's? Shippo hadn't pointed out whose scent was surrounding Aika. His consort….his royal consort. Why the HELL hadn't Sesshomaru brought her up in a conversation before? Did Sesshomaru still have feelings for this Aika? Apparently so...even though she had been kicked out because of Kagome. Her powers rose as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Kagome." Sango said from behind her worriedly. Of course Kagome would be furious. But where had Aika been all this time? Sango wondered. She should've been in the castle being watched, court ladies concerned that she was expecting the heir of the west! Oh….the heir huh? No wonder Kagome was pissed. Sango thought.

Aika didn't flinch, well showed that she wasn't flinching/scared of Kagome's miko powers. They were stronger…stronger than Kikyo. How was she going to get out of this….alive? No one told her Kagome's powers were so lethal feeling as if she'd be burned/skinned alive, not even that damn Daimyo she'd met! They had to get rid of Kagome before Sesshomaru came back with those generals of his. Shame he took his _best _soldiers out of the palace. Kagome was free for the well….killing. That Sesshomaru needed to see that she, Aika was the one for him! that she was loyal to him! that she would be behind him all the way. Not this human miko who would perish soon. Maybe she'd done something to his poor brain-that had to be it. 'wench probably sleeps with Inuyasha' but decided he wasn't worth it and created the whole 'Inuyasha attacked me' to have him die…the poor prince. Kagome was toying with the royal family of the west and that was unacceptable.

"Shippo-kun." Rin said from behind where he was standing in front of her. Kagome and Aika were going to fight. She didn't want to see blood in front of her! Shippo was itching to tear something of Aika's….maybe her tongue first so she didn't upset Kagome anymore. Sango's hands were fisted as though she was ready to attack.

Suddenly Shippo grabbed Rin and ducked for cover as there was a BOOM! in the air-dust flew everyone and coughs, screams and a swear word was heard in the distance. What the hell happened?! As Shippo strained to look into the dust and debris. Oh Sesshomaru wasn't going to be happy to see the royal wing like this. Who liked their property destroyed?

**"KAGOME-CHAN!"** Sango's voice practically screamed in a voice he'd never heard before.

"Shippo…Shippo-kun what happened?" Rin asked as she rubbed her eyes. Dust in her eyes…how annoying.

_-Sesshomaru- _

He was at the castle, ignoring bows from his subjects…**_Now?_** Was it the time to bow to him? He could sense his soldiers, generals and Daichi behind him…as well as Inuyasha. Perhaps the borders weren't as bad as he'd first thought. Inuyasha would be dealt with later. He wasn't off the hook at all. No one harmed his Kagome-no matter how much Kagome tried to protect them.

He was upon the royal wing when he heard something that made his blood turn cold.

**_'KAGOME-CHAN!'_**

It was Sango's voice….her panicked voice. If he didn't know any better Rin and Shippo were with Kagome too. Had anyone been hurt? It made him rush to the wing faster. He could sense Haru and Daichi coming up from behind.

Aika was a dead demoness….even though she was expecting a pup.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Whoops..Gave too much away did I? TBC….please read and review! thanks. _


	17. Destructive Behavior

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 17: Destructive Behavior _

_-Royal Wing- _

The royal wing was in chaos as the debris and dust finally started falling. One could tell Sesshomaru was not amused to see the wing like this. There was silence in the wing as one looked towards the other, not knowing what to say. Kagome was the only one missing. Sango looked around and glared at Aika-this had to be her fault. This must be her 'get Kagome out of the way' plan. But did she have to destroy part of the royal wing with it?

"Don't look at me like that Slayer. I've been with you all this time. I would be gone too wouldn't I? had I been a part of this whole scheme." Aika said in a smug 'how dare you accuse a royal' tone.

"Mama Kagome is gone! Captured Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said looking around worriedly. She had tears in her eyes as she was frantic (at the prospect of losing her mother)….. Shippo's pat on the back for comfort not helping. Her tiny fisted hands by her worried eyes, almost crying. Why would someone take her? Kagome had done nothing wrong to anger anyone ever!

"Rin." Sesshomaru said (in a tone which scares others but soothes Rin as if nothing's wrong)

"Hai? (Sob) Aika did (sniffle) something baa…add…." Rin said. Sango bit her lip as she looked towards the child wondering what she should say to her. Aika would've glared at the child and said something rude if Sesshomaru wasn't looking right at her. She wondered whether Sesshomaru knew she was lying or not.

Sesshomaru's generals and guards walked in to see the destroyed wing, demoness shaking in their expensive kimono's and young Shippo and Rin-sama looking worried-angry gazes directed at Aika-sama.

'Yes Indeed.' Daichi knew she was trouble the moment she walked into royal court. She wasn't thrown out 'just because Sesshomaru-sama felt like it one day' Yes she was the royal consort for a while but certain actions of hers infuriated the western royal court. She got off lucky with just leaving the western lands, never to return. She didn't get banished/exile or even beheaded….both to which she sorely deserved. He was broken out of his thoughts by Sango, Lady Kagome's older sister speaking to Aika, rudely. Of course she'd be angry-all fingers pointed at her….And Inuyasha….well he couldn't have done anything. They threw him back in the dungeons when they got back to the palace. He'd be dealt with later.

Daichi threw back a lock of his hair ignoring sighs of one of those annoying court ladies. Yes he'd been told that some court ladies crushed on him. Another reason he was hand-picked by Sesshomaru-sama. With his 'pretty face' no one bothered to suggest that he could be anyone remotely dangerous. Of course those who knew kept a wide berth from him.

"Aika…" Sesshomaru began in a cold tone….even Sango shivered. His voice spoke of death. She stood near Shippo and Rin in case she had to cover their eyes or ears. She might even have them removed from the wing. Things here weren't going to get any better.

"This Sesshomaru took you as his consort….(Aika smugly nodded at this) …you are from an honorable, well-known and respected family. Your job was to provide an heir….to secure the throne for this Sesshomaru and you knew that. Still you did the unthinkable and committed treason against the western court. This Sesshomaru should've had you banished or even executed." He started.

Aika frowned saying she didn't know what he was talking about. She said she was back in court because of him! She was pregnant with his pup! "You dare lie and show your face here again?" he said. He used his poison whip and she shrieked in pain. The generals in the back were just enjoying the show….. it seemed.

'eeek…' Sango thought. Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder, nodding. She escorted Rin and Shippo out of the wing saying it was time to torture Jaken. He was currently with Ah-Un. They got mischievous faces and were off. When she turned around to walk back into the wing she heard Sesshomaru say something that made her jaw drop open wide.

"You shamed your family, insulted the court of the west and made this Sesshomaru appear as weak. Mating with that human daimyo? And you are expecting a hanyou, his pup not this Sesshomaru's. My mate Kagome is with him isn't she? Pray that nothing happens to her or it will cost you your life."

'Oh hell no….' Sango thought. This was like one of those morning shows Kagome talked about, full of gossip and drama. He hadn't wanted a mate….just an heir to secure the throne in case anything happened to him…..but he had mated Kagome. He loved her? Interesting.

The next thing she saw was Sesshomaru tear at Aika's stomach…..Aika's screaming. She was going to lose the baby. Court ladies fainted. Guards cringed at the sight. Sango saw blood, her face turned white, feeling numb as she saw Aika lying on the ground.

"Come Sango." Miroku said his hand on her wrist as he pulled her along with him. That would take a while to clean up. Shippo pulled Rin along with him saying something about him finding a new discovery in the gardens. Sango was pale, fear for Kagome. Where had she gone? Was Aika dead? Surely not because Sesshomaru would want to question her…..rather beat and torture the answers out of her.

_-Dungeons- _

"I want Kikyo! Where is Kikyo? Sesshomaru! You ass! What did you do to **KIKYO**?!" Inuyasha yelled struggling at the binds.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: So it wasn't Sesshomaru's pup. Where is Kagome? TBC….._


	18. Detained

**_Black Silk _**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: When Bloodlines become estranged, the saying blood is thicker than water need not apply. *The Black and White challenge*_

_Coarse Language_

_Character Death_

* * *

_Chapter 18: Detained _

It was dark in the room as Kagome coughed. She couldn't see anything and the curtains hadn't been pulled back. Where was she? It was that Aika bitch…had Sesshomaru killed her? What about Inuyasha? Was he even at the palace yet? Sango and her pups would be worried sick. Good thing Miroku was there for Sango-poor Sango, she'd probably even welcome a grope or two from him to get her mind off everything.

She tried struggling. She wasn't tied up? Odd. Really weird. She stood up and stretched looking around. The room was lavishly decorated in beautiful colors. 'Guy must be rich' she mused. She felt a presence behind her and turned around slowly. He was human. A…the Daimyo that was looking for her? She didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

Excited? Why though? "I read about you in the history books! I always wanted to meet you in person. I…You're uh…better looking in real life you know." Kagome muttered. She hoped this never got to Sesshomaru. He'd 'punish' her and she blushed at that thought.

The Daimyo smiled at her. So this was the famed Kagome Higurashi—Miko of the Shikon. She didn't appear to be afraid of him, rather looked like she wanted to meet him and ask him a ton of questions. He was in this 'History book' as she'd said?

"So…" Kagome continued forgetting she was in danger. "….hey why'd you kidnap me anyway? If you want the Shikon…"

"It's not the Shikon I'm after, at least not right now." He said.

"Right so I'm guessing you're the one who made Aika pregnant huh? And she was trying to pass it off like she was having Sesshomaru's pup." Kagome said. How low. It's like Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was a full or hanyou pup inside her.

"My mate's gonna kick your human ass." Kagome said coolly. She sat on the bed as if nothing was wrong. This guy was human. She was a Miko-with powers to purify…well burn him should the need arise.

"A Miko with fire in her blood…It makes you almost seem as a Dark Miko." He said. He sat on the chair opposite her as she gave him a 'you're weird' look.

"A shame that Inuyasha, of Taisho blood as a matter of fact cannot live up to his name or title for that fact. You'd think he'd have more honor." He said. He thought this would anger her and she'd blow up in fury. She did look sexy when angry.

He stood up, so did she with a wary look in her eyes. "You sent Aika to us…Sesshomaru probably didn't kill her. Rather hurt her and getting information out of her." she said. Looking discreetly behind her (to find a getaway) she kept talking to keep him busy.

"Wise one aren't you?" he said looking at her thoughtfully. She didn't like this.

"I don't understand why you mate…err…I mean made Aika pregnant?" Kagome asked backing away an inch. There were probably guards everywhere outside even had she gotten out. 'oof' she hit the back wall. Fuck. Literally. She thought it was a door. She grinned despite the situation. She'd love to see Sesshomaru's face when she said this word in front on him. He didn't like it when she swore.

"Do you really have a love for the demon-kind so much Kagome?" he asked her. He was too close to her. "….How would you, how could you soil your pure self, a Miko too, by mating a demon? A warlord of all things?"

"I…Sesshomaru is not a bad demon." Kagome said trying to protect him.

"Indeed." He said. Poor girl had probably been brain-washed. "….as for your question for making Aika pregnant. We made a deal of sorts." Kagome didn't like this.

"What sort of twisted deal was this?" Kagome asked. She had a feeling that this was one of those 'Aika wanted Sesshomaru and this Daimyo wanted her, Kagome' trade-off. He ignored this and pressed her against the wall, Kagome glaring at him.

"Since Aika is pregnant, what do you think I make you pregnant? Then we can tell Sesshomaru how you betrayed him and decided to stay with your kind? My baby in your belly?" he said running a hand down her side.

"Get the FUCK off of me you pervert!" Kagome yelled angrily and pushed him away. The hell with her not using bad words. Now was a good time as any.

_-Western lands- _

"They're probably torturing Kagome for information houshi-sama!" Sango said sitting on the couch with him in the vast study. He ran a hand through her hair trying to console her.

"Shh..Sango my love." He said.

Tears fell from Sango's eyes as (head on his shoulder) saying how the bastard Daimyo was forcing her and was raping her. Miroku tensed at that. He didn't want to think of that and he'd rather she, Sango not bring up the subject of rape in front of Sesshomaru. He could just see what Sesshomaru would do….not a good idea. He'd take out the entire castle.

"I say we just go in and attack them head-on in the dark of the night!" Sango said getting a boost of this unknown energy.

'…'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Sorry for the delay-I was caught up in something important and couldn't update. Please read and review! thanks. _


End file.
